Oasis
by mizfab
Summary: Four years had passed since Edward left and since Bella had kissed Jacob's shoulder. Her life seems to making sense now ever since she loves Jacob. But when nature threatens Bella's happiness, how will she cope without her sun? JxB
1. Chapter 1: A Happy Ending? Not so

**Hey hey, this is my second (or is it my third?) story. It has a bit more angst in it than my previous story If Only. So this fic takes place four years after Edward left Bella in New Moon. And no, he didn't come back so her relationship with Jacob took off. :) Read and review pwease**

The waves crashed against the rocky cliff wildly, spraying salty water in the air. A girl was seen on the edge of the high cliff, her brown hair billowing in the wind. The girl's hands were clutched at her chest, as if she was holding something very fragile. Her chocolate eyes were clouded with pain and sadness. Anyone who saw her would think the girl was overcoming a death of a close relative. The girl was actually grieving the death of herself. She had died inside when he left her.

Memories of her life flashed before her eyes. His face popped out and she inhaled sharply. Biting her lips, her eyes shed tears that she thought had long dried out. Pain wrecked through her small frame making her doubled over. She never imagined her life would turn out this way. Then again, ever since she met him life wasn't so normal anymore. She was through with misery and depression. She was through with life. It meant nothing if he's not in it.

The girl stood up and pressed the ball of her palms to her eyes. Taking in a shuddering breath, she gazed down at the raging sea. Suddenly, she felt an extreme déjà vu. Yes, she had tried to jump into the sea once before but he had saved her like he always did. But now, he is long gone. There is nobody left to catch her fall, to help her pick up the pieces. She was all alone. The girl closed her eyes. This is it, just another step and her pain will be washed away. And just like that, the girl stepped on the air and fell downwards in a hopeless spiral but not before she heard a person yelling in distress.

"No, Bella, don't!"

*************************************************

"Bella, honey, are you done yet?" Jake shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and fumbled with the zipper on my dress. No matter how hard I tug it, the darn zipper just won't budge. After a few more seconds of battle, I gave in.

"Jake, I need help!" I hollered from the doorway of my room. He let out a grunt before thumping up the stairs loudly. He was going to tear the whole house down if he keeps that up.

"Now, Jake, stop that. Do you want to fall right through the stairs?" I said distractedly, searching for my shoes. My dress was left opened at the back all the while but I was too focused on searching for the death-in-heels to care. But Jacob however was a different matter.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. I whipped around and gaped at him. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm searching for my shoes!" My attention was then diverted to the floor of my closet. They gotta be in here somewhere.

I am not going barefoot to Sam and Emily's anniversary, damn it!

Jake chuckled and I was getting frustrated. "Don't just stand there! Help me find those freaking shoes!" This, of course, only made Jacob burst into laughter. I stood up and gazed at him strangely. I knew it; he had finally lost his mind.

"Bella honey, you put your shoes in front of the door this morning so it won't get lost. _Remember?_" he said amusingly. I can feel my own face heating up in embarrassment. Looking away from him hastily, I brushed past him to retrieve my misplaced item but I was spun around in Jake's strong arms like a rag doll.

"Hold on there, Bells. You forgot another thing," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Before I could even open my mouth, Jacob reached behind me. His warm fingers brushed lightly against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. With an agonizingly slow speed, Jacob zipped up my dress. I had to bit my lip in order to contain myself.

When the zip was all the way through, Jake pulled back and grinned at my flushed face. "There you go," he whispered huskily. His fingertips skimmed my neck gently, followed by his lips.

"You look stunning in that dress, Bells," he mumbled through my skin. My eyes closed on their own accord and my thoughts flew out of the window. Jacob always had this effect on me; his kisses left me breathless and his touches left fiery trails on my skin.

Suddenly, I snapped my eyes open and smacked Jacob's head to make him stop but he was too busy nibbling on my collarbone to notice. My self control is dangerously on the edge now. If we didn't get to Emily's on time, she'll have my head later.

"Jake, quit it! We have to leave now," I scolded, pushing his shaggy head away. Jacob groaned in protest but he stopped his ministrations nonetheless and rested his head on my shoulder. "Do we have to go?" he whined with lips jutting out. I giggled and untangled myself from his hot body. "You're such a big baby, Jake," I teased, "go and grab your bottle while you're at it."

Jacob pulled a very adorable pout that I couldn't help but plant a kiss on. "Just a peck, Bells? What did I do to deserve this kind of fate," he sighed dramatically. Rolling my eyes, I leaned towards him and met our lips. Jacob was absolutely irresistible.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, a now grinning Jacob happily skimmed downstairs to wait for me by the door. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I turned off the lights to meet Jacob. When I got there, he was holding my jacket with a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go, milady?" he asked amusingly. I giggled and played along.

"Lead the way, milord."

Soon, we left our cozy house to join our friends and family.

***********************************************

"Bella, where have you been?" Emily questioned hotly when she greeted us at the door along. I smiled apologetically before she dragged me inside the romantically decorated house.

"Sorry, Emily, Jake here kept me up," I answered. Jacob snorted behind my back and came up to take my jacket.

"Me? Honey, who forgot where she put her shoes again?" he teased, grinning mockingly at me. God, I would love to swipe that grin off of his face right now. Obviously I couldn't so I shot him a glare instead as he laughed.

"Nevertheless, you're here now and I really need your help to entertain the guests, Bella," Emily practically pleaded. With her hair sticking out from her ponytail and her disheveled dress, Emily looks like she hasn't slept in days. I patted her hand reassuringly.

"Emily, it's okay, I'll finish taking out the food," I consoled, "Those people didn't come here to see that Sam is running a slavery in his household."

"Ha-ha, Bella, funny."

I spun around to see Sam rolling his eyes at me, the edge of his lips pulling upwards. I felt a smile breaking on my face. Well, what would you know, Sam was just as contagious as Jake.

"You know it's true, Sam. You exploit Emily's kind-heart for your own greedy advantage," I teased. He laughed before enveloping me in a soft hug.

"Nice to see you again."

I giggled and eyed behind him for my wolf but he wasn't in his last spot. Odd. I pulled out of Sam's embrace and eyed behind him.

"Hey, where did Jake go?" I asked. Sam chuckled and jerked his head towards the table that held the side dishes. True to that, Jacob was bending over the small table shoveling stuffed mushrooms in his mouth that was already filled with baked sweet potatoes.

"I better start preparing the main dish," I sighed, "At this rate, the food will be gone in last than a minute."

Sam laughed before wishing me good luck. Men are horrible.

As I bustled to Emily's small kitchen, I noticed my footsteps were echoed. I turned around only to find the hostess looking dazedly at me.

"Emily, I thought I told you to enjoy your party?" I scolded softly. Her dark brows furrowed.

"No, Bella, I can't just leave you to handle everything alone. And only one pair of hands isn't enough!"

I marched towards the older woman and gently pushed her towards the crowd. If Emily was still insisting to be a maid after this, I'd consider tying her down to a chair and propped her in the middle of the house.

"Relax, Em, I'm a professional at feeding the pups remember? They don't call me Emily the Second for nothing you know," I relieved her.

She chuckled nervously when we halt to a stop at the threshold. Emily showed her gratitude by impaling me in a bone-crushing hug. Jacob would've been so proud.

"You're the best, Bella!" she said before flying off to Sam who was busy talking to a guy I recognize as Old Quil. I walked back to the kitchen to finish up Emily's previous undone cooking. She was always so punctual with her meals; it confused me why she was so rushed tonight.

"Okay, let's get things done," I muttered to myself. My hands were busy splaying tomato sauce on the lasagna but my eyes caught Jacob's form through the window. He was surrounded by the pack; Quil, Embry and Jared but they look like they were arguing. And now they're shoving each other. God, where is Sam when you need him?

As if on cue, the wise one moved between the crossed men and ordered them to calm down. They all cowered at the alpha's command. Maybe I should ask Sam to get Jacob to wash the dishes.

Jacob's smoldering eyes suddenly landed on mine. He smiled sweetly which made a blush crept up my cheek. Apparently, his wolfy eyes caught the color change of my skin because his smile had changed to a smirk. Men and their egos.

The guests were occupied with each other's presence as I hurriedly work to finish up the meals.

"Done!" I smiled triumphly at my freshly-iced cake. Not only did I finish saucing up the steak, I did the desserts too in record time. Beat that, Jamie Oliver!

I hurriedly carried the food to the serving table. Considering my tendency to trip over thin air, I thanked God for not tripping the whole trip there. Eventually, I strained my luck at the final trip to collect the empty dishes when somehow my foot got tangled with the carpet. Before I can smack my face right on the floor, I collided with a pair of strong arms first.

"See, I knew you were going to be enemies with the shoes," Jacob's husky voice spoke. I only groaned and buried my red face in his warm chest.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have ignored the signs," I mumbled. Jake's chest vibrated with laughter. He took the dirty bowls from my fingers and set them on the coffee table. I raised my head to frown at him.

"Jake, don't put it there, Emily's going to—" I was cut off by his large fingers pressing against my lips. He looked at me with an amused glint in his brown eyes.

"Emily's not going to fuss, Bells. Come and enjoy the party."

I let myself being dragged by Jacob—not that I have a choice—to the backyard where everybody was gathering in a circle. Before I could inquire Jacob, he led us through the tight circle and onto the middle. All the way, his smile never flattered. Every single living being at the place right now were staring at us like a hawk studying its prey. I chewed on my bottom lip out of jittery.

"Um, Jake, what're we doing here?" I whispered, eyeing Quil and Embry who were snickering and muttering to themselves. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Jacob took my small hand in his large ones as he knelt to the ground, never breaking eye contact.

.God.

My heart beat wildly underneath my ribcages when Jacob started talking.

"Bella, ever since the first time I've meet you, I've—crap, I can't do these cheesy stuffs," he murmured. He ruffled his hair and gazed back at me.

"I know that you don't need a bunch of fancy words and vocabulary to realize how much I love you so I'm going to dive head-first."

I held my breath the same time he inhaled deeply.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

Holy crow, am I ready for this kind of commitment? I'm only 21 and still in college, how am I suppose to study while being engaged? Oh god, what will Charlie think? He's going to blast Jacob with his rifle next, I'm sure.

Millions of questions ran through my mind but as I gazed into Jacob's eyes that held so much love, all those thought flew vanished from my over-thinking brain. I felt his palm growing sweaty when he anticipated for my respond. Silly boy, I'm not going to say no.

But when I opened my mouth to answer, no words could come out so I nod so furiously people would thought my head was falling off my shoulders. Jacob let out a breath audibly before crushing me to his chest.

I could barely hear the cheers of the crowd beneath the thumping of my own pulse mixed with Jacob's. He laughed and spun me around.

"Jake, you buffoon, put me down before I spill my lunch all over you!" I half-shrieked, half laughed. Jacob set me on my feet again, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry Bells, but you know, getting engaged really makes a guy excited."

I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned in to kiss him just as he slipped the ring to my finger. We broke apart when Embry and Quil decided playing 'spin-Bella' was fun and took turns spinning me around until I swear I turned green.

"Put my future bride down, you mutt!" he scolded playfully and charged at Embry. Emily and Kim dashed towards me and bombarded me with congratulations. I felt a little guilty for stealing the lime light from Emily and Sam's anniversary but she brushed it off, telling me "I already knew about it; that's why I kept you busy in the kitchen." Sneaky woman.

Behind all the celebrations and gathering, a pair of piercing black eyes stared into mine, hatred rolling off of her in waves.

Leah.

She was staring sharply at me, her eyes looking murderous. As she leaned at the wall of the house, crossing her arms I knew that something was up and I was ready to find out.

*******************


	2. Chapter 2: Watch the Mouth

**Yeah, this chapter is kinda short because i was busy. I woke up at 9, my grandparents visited at 11 and at 2.30 i had class until 7 -.-" and no, this chapter isn't the climax. It's just the beginning :D  
**

Chapter 2

Almost everyone had left the Uley's household, leaving behind plastic plates and cups to be cleaned up. I decided I should probably help poor Emily but I had another task at hand. Confronting Leah. She was giving me the bad eye ever since the proposal and she still was.

I searched for Jacob, hoping his beautiful face would raise my spirit. I saw him cracking jokes with his brothers near the extinguished barbeque pit. Sighing heavily, I made my way bravely towards Leah who was sitting at the porch. Maybe I should tell Jacob I love him first. I may be a goner.

Leah's eyes hardened when she spotted me getting nearer to her. I stopped a few feet away from her and cleared my throat nervously.

"Is…something the matter, Leah?" I asked hesitantly. She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, you."

I groaned inwardly. This was starting to look like a bad idea. But it was too late for me to back off now. I mustered up all my courage to speak what was in my mind at the moment. I need to clear the air with Leah once and for all. It has been too long.

"Listen, Leah," I started, "I don't know what your problem is but it's seriously getting old now. I mean, four years?"

Leah glared at me before standing up. She was nearly as tall as Jake so she towered over me but I refuse to cower. Instead, I balled my hands into a fist and took a step closer.

"You want to know what my problem is, Swan?" she snarled, "you don't deserve any of Jacob's—hell, even the pack's kindness!"

What? I opened my mouth to argue back but Leah continued.

"You've always been a leech-lover and as soon as they return you'll run off to their sparkling asses," she spat, "and when that happens, I'll be the first one to shout 'I told you so' in Jacob's face!"

My fist were balled up so tight, my knuckles were turning white. I was livid; the surrounding melted around me and I could only focus on Leah and how I was refraining myself from choking her.

"This is why you're acting so bitchy around me? Because you think I don't love Jake as much as I love him?!" I shouted, "you better get your head checked! My devotion for him is real and just because you were hurt before doesn't mean that you can't trust anyone anymore!"

I continued, but this time a little bit softer, "Get over it, Leah. I know how it feels."

"Do not talk to me like you know everything," she growled. I hardened my stare at her black eyes.

"You were just like me Leah—maybe a little bit bitter—but it's been so long and you should forgive Sam. He has done so much to proven just how sorry he was when in fact; it wasn't his fault in the first place."

Leah snarled and growled, her frame vibrating until it was almost a blur. I was starting to panic so I backed off a little.

"You have no idea, no fucking idea how much it hurts! Every freaking day watching him so happy and content with little Emily isn't doing any justice!" she barked, her body still shaking.

Before I could say anything else, the pack had moved between her and I in a blink of an eye. Jacob picked me up and took off into the house.

"Jake, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, bewildered. Jacob set me on my feet and grasped my shoulders strongly but not enough to hurt.

"What do you think _you're _doing?! Do you know how dangerously close Leah was to phase just then? You could've been killed!" he cried. Instantly I felt guilty. I shouldn't have patronized Leah, of all the people.

"I'm sorry Jake—I just—she was accusing me of not loving you—and I needed to clear it up," I choked, somehow angry tears made their way to my eyes. Curse me and my over-flowing body liquids.

Jacob embraced me softly and planted a kiss on my temple. "Please don't do that again, Bells. You really scared me," he said softly. I nodded against his chest, pulling him tighter against me.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

I retracted my head to witness the commotion outside. Twisting in Jacob's arms, I saw Leah shaking off Sam's hold on her arms. Jared and Paul tried to restrain her but she yanked her hands from them.

"That doesn't sound so good," I winced. Jacob answered by securing his arms more firmly around me.

"Shut up and let me go!" Leah shouted before throwing Sam off of her. A gasped escaped my lips when she marched inside the house hotly. I wriggled out of Jacob's hold and waited for her to pass us.

"Leah, calm down. I'm sorry about what I said before," I tried in vain to compose her. Leah turned sharply towards me, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed dangerously. Jacob stood in front of me protectively. I had to crane my neck in order to study Leah's expression.

"Back off, Leah!" Jacob ordered. Leah's body trembled furiously; I had never witnessed any other wolves shook like her.

People say that when you're about to witness a tragedy, everything will slow down. It couldn't have been truer. Everything was in slow motion; fur slowly burst out off Leah's skin as she howled. Jacob crouched, ready to tackle her down but she was faster. Leah slipped past Jacob and bolted to the door, not before she brushed past me. As she did, I felt an intense pain in my abdomen and my nose was invaded by a familiar metallic smell.

Blood.

I clutched at my stomach. Jacob was screaming at someone but I couldn't hear him. So much blood was pouring out of claw marks on my stomach.

"Bella? Bella!"

Jacob's face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Go

**Ah, it took me only half a day to finish this :D oh and has anyone seen the Jacob Black action figure? Totally drool worthy ;D**

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"She's not looking so good, Sam, we ought to take her to the hospital."

"I know that, damn it!"

Panic-stricken voices penetrated my hazy mind as my brain tried to recall what had happened but the images came out as a blur. My limbs felt heavy as if I ate cement for dinner and my torso was unusually numb. Suddenly, warm arms picked me up making an agonizing pain spread throughout my body. I tried to protest but it came out as a groan instead.

"I know it hurts, Bella, but we're going to help you," a gentle voice spoke. I willed my eyelids to open so I could question the man what was happening but they could do nothing but flutter against my sticky-wet cheeks.

"Don't move, honey, it's only going to make it worse," another soft voice said, this time a woman.

"You stay here, Em. I'm taking her to Chayton."

When I felt wind rushing through me, I assumed he was running. The chilly air raised goose bumps on my arms but the warmth of this man enveloped me, protecting me from the cold. Just like my Jacob. Jacob. His name made comprehension dawned on me and I realized the graveness of the situation. I was attacked by Leah and this man—Sam—was carrying me to Chay—something. I remembered seeing blood pooling over my body as the smell intoxicated my senses and I knew I was dying. I was dying and I needed Jake.

"J—J—Jake," I managed to mumble. Sam froze for a second before resuming his running.

"Wh—where's J—Jake?" I choked out. His hold on me tightens as I felt the wind became more intense. He had accelerated.

"He's…not in the best shape, Bella," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat at his answer.

"Di—Did Leah--?" I asked in agitation. "No, Bella, Leah ran away. Jacob—he's, he's in a state of remorse right now," he responded patiently. All of a sudden, memories of my 17th birthday flashed before my eyes. Jasper attacking me, Edward going berserk and later leaves me for my own safety. It was déjà vu.

I clutched at Sam's shirt with the little strength I had left and finally managed to open my eyes. Sam's brown eyes met mine briefly.

"T-Tell Juh—Jake it—it wasn't his f—fault, please," I begged. Sam nodded stiffly. "And te—tell him I love him—so much."

He stopped his pace and I almost jolted out his grip. "Nothing's going to happen for me to say that, Bella Swan," Sam spoke fiercely. My strength and conscious were slowly slipping away from me and I felt a peaceful tiredness.

"Just, please," I managed a weak whisper before I passed out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A stinging sensation ran down spine. I tried to wiggle away from the poking object but a firm hand held me back. I never knew haven could be so painful. Wait a minute, maybe I was in hell?

"Calm down, Miss Swan. I'm just injecting anesthesia into you."

So I was not buried 4 feet underground yet. As my brain started to function more properly, I could make out the distinctive hospital smell.

"Ok there, all done. In a few more minutes, you'll be feeling drowsy. Don't fight it, okay."

I groaned in reply. My throat was burning and I couldn't feel anything from waist down.

"Then we'll reel you in for surgery. Take care, Miss Swan."

Surgery? No chance in hell I was ever letting a stranger cut open my body! With the thought of escaping, I dragged my body upwards in a sitting position. I almost screamed when the mind-numbing pain shot up.

_Ok, bad idea._

First things first, I opened my eyes blearily and squinted at the sudden brightness. I once again tried to sit up but this time I ignored the burning at my stomach. Finally in an upright position, I gazed around the white room, searching for a door. Once I spotted it, I drew the blanket away and carefully swung my almost-dead legs over the bed.

I grabbed at the IV pole as a leverage to get myself on my feet. I immediately regretted ever doing so. My knees wobbled as the burning got severe but I couldn't give up now. I had to get to Jacob; I need to assure him that everything was fine, _I'm _fine. I couldn't let him leave me, no.

With quivering legs, I took a small step forward. I lurched but hung onto the bed's headboard. It will take me forever to reach the door but I'm willing to try; anything.

Huffing and puffing, I pulled myself front. Just as my feet landed on the linoleum floor, my legs gave in. A loud gasp escaped my lips when I collapsed to my knees. I attempted to get up again but it seemed I had lost all controls over my lower limbs. The effects of anesthesia had kicked in. My vision was getting blurrier by the second but I still insisted on keeping my consciousness. I stretched out my arms to pull myself up again but it was futile. My body jerked forward as I fell on the floor hard. I moaned in agony.

The door suddenly banged loudly against the wall and heavy footsteps rushed in.

"Bella!"

"Jacob," I moaned weakly. My sight had already been engulfed in darkness but I could feel Jacob's gentle arms lifting me up carefully.

"What were you thinking, Bells?" he breathed, "Don't do that, please."

My head lolled unconsciously to his warm chest as the doctor's last words swam through my head.

_Don't fight it._

And I didn't.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Bells, honey." I spun around at the voice of the man I love. Jacob was making his way down the beach towards me, his smile never ceases to warm my insides. My hands sought out to him as he reached my side. Jacob in return, held me tightly against his chest. _

"_I can't love you anymore."_

_I gasped loudly and staggered out of his embrace. My eyes searched his face, willing him to laugh or smile at the joke. He didn't. Jacob stared at me, his face set in stone._

"_What do you mean, Jacob?" I whispered, laughing nervously. Jacob's face didn't change a bit._

"_I can't love you, Bella. My priorities are set to another girl," he explained clearly. My heart thundered wildly inside my chest as tears made their way down my cheeks._

"_I—don't understand," I sobbed. Jacob stepped aside to reveal a breathtaking woman behind him. She smiled sinisterly before snaking her skinny arms around his waist. The hole in my chest gnawed open, even bigger than the old one Edward left._

"_This," Jacob kissed her head, "is my imprint." The girl giggled, burying her face in his chest, just the way I used to when Jacob made me blush. Then, fury took over my system. I clutched my hands into a fist and pounded them on Jacob. _

"_How could you! How could you! You promised!" I half-sobbed, half shouted. My actions didn't effect Jacob even the slightest. _

_I crumpled to my knees and wailed into my palm. The pain in my chest was excruciating. My clothes suddenly felt wet. I tore my face from my hands and my heart stopped beating for a second. A bloody hole was left on what was used to be my chest. _

_Jacob chuckled as I splayed my hands over the hole to stop the bleeding. I snapped my head upwards and saw Jacob looking at my heart in his hand loathingly. _

"_I don't need this anymore," he shrugged before tossing the still beating organ over his shoulders. Jacob threw me a glance as he led his imprint away. "Goodbye."_

_I hurriedly stood up to chase Jacob but he was too far away. "No, Jacob, please! I need you!" I cried into the air. My legs ran and ran until I stumbled to the ground. Blood poured out of me and stained the white sand. The hole kept getting bigger and bigger until it consumed me whole. _

I woke up to the sound of beeping. My eyes felt like they were glued shut and I realized this was the third time I woke up after blacking out. I blocked out the noise and attempted to sleep but something was tickling my nose. Instinctively, my right hand rose to swat the nuisance away but it was locked in place by a blazing hand.

The tickling feeling was gone but it was replaced by the blazing hand, now stroking my forehead.

"Bells? You awake?"

The soft voice soothes the aching in my muscles. I moaned slowly when the hand stroked my icy cheeks. I didn't even realize they were cold until his hand was there.

"Wake up, honey," he whispered. As if my body responded to him, my eyelids slowly cracked open. Jacob's relieved face came into view. He smiled down at me.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How're you feeling?" he asked softly, hand still stroking my face. I shifted a little to gaze up at him. My mouth opened to speak but the words I tried to utter tore at my throat like knives. I immediately convulsed in a coughing fit.

Jacob quickly shot up and shuffled beside me. As I was busy coughing my lungs out, he shoved a straw in my mouth. "Drink, you'll feel better," he ordered. I eagerly drank the whole glass down. Clearing my throat noisily, I handed the empty glass back to Jacob.

"Are you okay now?" he questioned. I nodded, little fits of cough still going on. He sat back down and relaxed visibly. Jacob ruffled his shaggy hair, a habit he does when he's nervous.

"We have to talk, Bells," he sighed. Instantly I knew what it was about. My palms grew clammy as the idea of Jacob leaving me for my own well being drifted in my mind. I was vaguely aware of the heart monitor beeping rapidly; all I could focus was on how to make Jacob stay. I couldn't live without him; would not live without him.

Jacob's calloused hands palm my face and met our eyes. His brow was furrowed deeply as if he was studying me. Tears gathered in my eyes as I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me, Jacob," I whispered brokenly.

"I'm too dangerous, Bells, look what happened," he snarled at the memory. Jacob made a move to pull away but I grasped his hands tightly.

"I don't care, Jake. You can't leave me, you just can't," I sobbed. Jacob's face softened. He leaned down to kiss my forehead. At the last second, I raise my head to capture his lips with mine.

I pulled away reluctantly from his lips. Jacob cradled me to his chest and sighed softly.

"What if you get hurt again?" he started, "I can't live with the thought of you hurting because of me, Bella."

"You'll never hurt me, Jake," I mumbled to his chest, "you're the only man I trust to protect me." I felt Jacob smile on top of my head.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me then," he said tenderly. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. Probably the sedatives.

"Don't leave, okay?" I muttered, "I love you so much."

Jacob chuckled before planting his lips on my temple.

"And I love you too."

I went back to a peaceful sleep, the nightmare from the previous one gone at the back of my head.

**Reviews are better than a black hole forming at Bella's chest :)**


End file.
